As It Is
by District XI
Summary: Many things have changed, and old habits will be left behind. But as new ones are made, how will the sudden change on the island of Berk affect Hiccup? Drables of Hiccup's new routine; post-movie
1. Chapter 1

For all the awesome people that read my other story, "The End of The Bed", and for those who didn't….Well, you guys rock too. Just a long set of drabbles, feelings, and emotions in the recent movie How to Train Your Dragon. You will find some Astrid/Hiccup moments, but most of it is between Hiccup and Toothless

* * *

1. Indifferent

Because it really didn't matter how hard you yelled or screamed; Toothless wouldn't wake up from is nap until he was ready.

* * *

2. Crazy

Sometimes, its better just to let your Dragon do the flying…then again, sometimes its not when you walk home soaked, and with a bad headache to boot.

* * *

3. Warm

Because Hiccup's favorite place to sleep was cuddled up to Toothless's warm body, where the dragon would willingly pull the boy closer when he shivered.

* * *

4. Loud

A secret that both the boy and the dragon shared: they both talked/murmured/yelped in their sleep.

* * *

5. Flowers

Hiccup picked flowers to bring to Astrid; Toothless picked entire trees to bring to Hiccup.

* * *

6. Crying

Dragons didn't cry, it wasn't physically possible for them. Luckily, Hiccup could cry enough for the both of them.

* * *

7. Tolerance

Toothless really didn't mind one last flight before sundown. It just gave him a better view of the spanning horizon of oranges and pinks, and Hiccup's wondrous face.

* * *

8. Bedtime

No matter how much Hiccup fought it, when Toothless decided it was bedtime, it. was. **Bedtime.

* * *

**

9. Food

It was easy to see that Toothless's eating habits were odd; he always waited until Hiccup had finished before he started.

* * *

10. Music

There was nothing better than sitting a few yards away from the bar, just to listen to the riot-spurring bands within.

* * *

11. Names

No matter where they went, everyone still called the dragons name with distress and excitement. _NightFurry!

* * *

_

12. No One

It didn't matter who you were; you didn't mess with Hiccup, seeing as he had rather powerful "connections"

* * *

13. Scales

Hiccup was proud to say that her preferred the feeling up scales up against his skin rather than the fur of his own blanket. "Scales don't shed…."

* * *

14. Whining

Hiccup could never say no to Toothless, especially when the great and dangerous beast began to whine.

* * *

15. Favorite Spot

Toothless's "sweet spot" seemed to change all the time. Behind his ears, on his forehead, between his eyes, under his chin, on his belly, at the base of his neck, it really didn't matter so long as you got the right spot for the moment. What the dragon loved the most is when Hiccup _and_ Astrid got together to scratch them all.

* * *

16. Berries

Hiccup loved the smell of Astrid's hair; it smelt of berries.

* * *

17. Clothes

All of Hiccup's clothes smelt of Toothless. The smell was rather blank, and only a few knew what it was. It smelt like the air, the sea, and the night all combined. Toothless made sure that Hiccup smelled this way too.

* * *

18. Only One

Toothless would sooner throw himself into a pit of starving Terrors than accept a rider besides Hiccup.

* * *

19. Single strands

Small strands of blond hair could be found on the shoulder of all of Hiccup's clothes.

* * *

20. Pearly White

Hiccup couldn't decide who's smile he liked the most: Astrid's beautiful one that lit up her face, or Toothless's smirk whenever Hiccup did something stupid. Neither needed to show teeth to perform these.

* * *

21. Pain

Having a prosthetic limb wasn't without its difficulty; luckily, Toothless was there for him every hobbling, crippled, clanking step of the way.

* * *

22. Guilt

Toothless always managed to direct Hiccup's mind off of it, but whenever the boy saw the long stretch of fabric and wood where the dragon's other tail fin should have been, he just couldn't help but mutter a small apology.

* * *

23. Thunder and Lighting

Hiccup was terrified of storms, but he would proudly watch them, so long as he was under the protective wing that Toothless constantly kept him under.

* * *

24. Toxic

That's exactly how one would describe Toothless's gaze. Toxic.

* * *

25. Softer

Astrid was tough on everybody in the entire village…except when Hiccup was there.

* * *

26. Work

Toothless was only adverse to work when it was his small human charge performing it.

* * *

27. Dragon-Kisses

They did not hold the same hypnotizing effect that Astrid's did, nor were they pleasant on the face, but it was…interesting, none the less when those soft scaly lips touched the sore appendages on Hiccups body, gently caring for him. Scaly lips felt good in a whole different way.

* * *

28. Eel

Yeah, Hiccup didn't like eel either

* * *

29. Flight

It was the one gift that Toothless could truly give Hiccup without effort, and Hiccup accepted it without hesitation.

* * *

30. Yin-Yang

They were different in many ways, but both were also the same. Both were independent. But both were dependant. Toothless was the Yin, Hiccup was the Yang, they were just part of the same whole being. Hiccup needed Toothless (In more ways than one), and Toothless needed Hiccup (Also, in more ways than one)

* * *

31. Idiots

Astrid knew both Hiccup and Toothless were smart, but both could do such stupid things. She might have even considered the idiots. But they were _her_ idiots.

* * *

32. Ears

Toothless could display much emotion through his ears; Fishlegs had even asked Hiccup to write said emotions in the Dragon Manual. It was simple to look at, sure. Flat was Angered/unhappy, One up one down was Listening/Curious, up was wondering/energetic, twitching was anxious. Fishlegs could understand that strategically, and have it down to a science, but he couldn't capture the true emotion that Hiccup saw.

* * *

33. Licks

Toothless had the oddest habit of licking Hiccup. Some times in a greeting, sometimes because he was happy, sometimes for reassurance, and sometimes (much to the dismay of the scrawny Viking) to clean the boy. He would have said Toothless was mothering him, but that wasn't it. It was something else entirely.

* * *

34. For Everything Else

Astrid had gotten in the habit of punching Hiccup whenever he disagreed, acted stupidly, or done some other thing that he shouldn't have. But Hiccup could always be happy, waiting for part 2 of the argument, which involves the thankfulness for everything else. And a Kiss.

* * *

35. Acceptance

Stoic the Vast never dreamed of what the village had turned into. It was different, and Stoic didn't like change. He was worried for his people, and his son, but as he saw Hiccup up on the hill, facing the ocean, face buried in hands, he saw a comforting black wing drape over him. It was Toothless of course, the only dragon that Stoic trusted with Hiccup. Toothless fitted Hiccup, which made Stoic even more comfortable. Both physically and mentally did Toothless seem right for Hiccup, and Stoic knew that they would be together forever. And he accepted that.

* * *

I hope you liked them, you can expect more on the way, so make sure to click that story alert button. Please review, also.


	2. Chapter 2

Yay, more stuff!

* * *

36. Loss

A Viking's life was full of loss. Luckily, Hiccup will always have a scaly shoulder to cry on.

* * *

37. Scribbles

Hiccup put a piece of coal to parchment to draw for Astrid. Toothless put a small tree to the dirt to draw scribbles for Hiccup.

* * *

38. Tent

Toothless's wings made an awful good tent.

* * *

39. Belly

It was Toothless's little secret: his _real_ favorite spot to scratch was his belly.

* * *

40. Huge

Hiccup cannot resist Tootless's huge golden-green eyes.

* * *

41. Weeping

Whenever Hiccup wept, Toothless made sure to weep louder(1).

* * *

42. Growl

No one ever wanted to be the one to deliver bad news to Hiccup; else they hear this familiar noise

* * *

43. Injured

One way or another, Toothless would get injured. No matter what, Hiccup would always be the one to care for him.

* * *

44. Sick

Toothless was the most angry when Hiccup was sick; he couldn't fight off the offenders harming his love(2).

* * *

45. Whistle

Hiccup would whistle little tunes to Astrid as she woke up. Toothless would hum an entire draconic composition for Hiccup as he fell asleep.

* * *

46. Lazy

Because Stoic didn't have to deal with the emotional drama of a teenager. Toothless did. And he _liked_ it.

* * *

47. Shirtless

It is easier to feel Toothless smooth scales when one is wearing no shirt.

* * *

48. Cleaning

The only time Toothless got even close to being _near_ disliking Hiccup, is when the boy insisted on cleaning out the Dragon's ears. Even with his careful hands.

* * *

49. Fire

Toothless had the most deadly fire-breathing attack. But it could also be the most beautiful when puffed in a beautiful shower of sparks for his audience, two Viking teenagers.

* * *

50. Frightened

Nothing frightened Toothless more when Hiccup jumped off of a boulder playfully after Astrid, but didn't come back up.

* * *

51. Envy

This is what others felt when they saw a pitifully skinny, scrawny, crippled, and mostly disabled Viking boy, walking around the village as proud as could be, with the only known living Night Furry tailing behind him.

* * *

52. Gear

Because few things helped Toothless relax better than Hiccup's dexterous hands undoing all of his gear and straps, then stroking the suppressed scales underneath.

* * *

53. Hands

To his left, Hiccup held Astrid's hand, to his right, Hiccup had his hand on Toothless's neck.

* * *

54. Suit

Because Hiccup wouldn't take off his flight-suit(3) until either Astrid or Toothless made him.

* * *

55. Snow

Because the only two people that can coax Hiccup inside when he is playing around in the snow, are Astrid or Toothless

* * *

Maybe, if you guys review a tiny bit more, I will write a few more chapters….I probably will anyway though.

Oh, yeah, and maybe I will turn one of these moments into a little oneshot. You could tell me in your reviews, which one you want, so long that that isn't the _only_ thing in your review….;-D

* * *

(1)_…to weep louder…_As in making weeping/whimpering/crooning noises, seeing as it has already been discussed that dragons can't cry.

(2) _….offenders harming his love…._You can interpret this as either a pairing, or as a strong friendship.

(3) The suit that Hiccup wore in the movie. Yah know, that harness-thing.


	3. Chapter 3

Yeah, its short, but at least it's something

* * *

56. Death

Toothless knew he could live longer than Hiccup. He _was_ a dragon after all. But he knew he wouldn't. He wouldn't live without Hiccup.

* * *

57. Anywhere

Hiccup could sleep anywhere, so long as Toothless was right there, sleeping with him.

* * *

58. Tingly

Toothless got all "tingly" inside whenever Hiccup smiled at him.

* * *

59. Gums

Because Toothless would _only_ bite Hiccup with his gums, and _only _when they were playing.

* * *

60. Suicide

Because Toothless REALLY felt like killing himself when Hiccup chastised him.

* * *

61. Purr

Because Toothless would only purr for Hiccup.

* * *

62. Wrap

There were fewer places where Hiccup felt safer, that wrapped up in the arms, legs and wings of his dragon.

* * *

63. Cute

If anybody _besides_ Hiccup called Toothless cute, they would be unconscious before they hit the ground.

* * *

64. Red

Because the night Hiccup came home with blood flowing from his nose, bruises splotching his body, and a sprained wrist, Toothless truly did see red.

* * *

65. Injury

Being a Viking makes you liable for injuries; it's an occupational hazard. Toothless wasn't about to let said occupational hazard effect his Hiccup.

* * *

66. His

Hiccup didn't belong to anyone. He was his own person. Well, not counting his dragon of course. **That, **he **was **a belonging to.

* * *

67. Breathe

Toothless always fell asleep to the sound of Hiccup's breathing.

* * *

68. Ignored

Toothless generally ignored most human conversations, unless a) Hiccup was a part of them, or b) The conversation had something to do with Hiccup.

* * *

69. Upside-Down

Because it is much easier for Hiccup to hug Toothless's head close, when the dragon was hanging upside-down right in front of him.

* * *

70. Bigger

The pair was lucky. The bed was just a _little _bigger than Toothless was.

* * *

I am still thinking of one to make a one-shot on, so help me out here!

Review. PLEASE! I'm sure you all know that wondrous feeling of waking up the next day with an inbox full of [Review Alert] emails.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, I am actually only making this chapter to tell you that many of these will be turned into oneshots, in a new story called As It Is: The Series. I will still make these little rules, but I am going to start putting up oneshots for these, so, GO LOOK FOR IT! It is in my profile.

* * *

71. Night

Because night is Toothless's favorite time of the day, was the night. Hiccup had a harder time playing hide and seek.

* * *

72. Sunburn

Because when Hiccup got sunburned, Toothless spent weeks pondering why his human's skin had changed color.

* * *

73. Peeling

Sunburns make you peel. As it turns out, Toothless thought he was sheding.

* * *

74. Wet Nose

It's a good thing that Toothless didn't have any wet nose like a dog, else Hiccup be cold 80% of the day.

* * *

75. Alone

Hiccup was never alone. Toothless wouldn't let him be.

* * *

76. Replacement

Toothless made a good replacement blanket.

* * *

77. Wondering

The village wonders why Stoic never worries about his scrawny fish-bone son. Stoic just jams his thumb in the general direction of Hiccup's "shadow".

* * *

78. Twiddle

Hiccup didn't twiddle his thumbs. He played with Toothless's tail.

* * *

79. Lay

If Hiccup didn't sleep, Toothless would make him. By lying on top of him.

* * *

80. Enjoy

No matter what happened in their life, Hiccup and Toothless would enjoy it forever, so long as they have each other.

* * *

Yeah yeah, short, now before you complain, go look at the oneshot series! Plus you can review on the last 10, that are jsut a few lines above this note!


End file.
